User talk:Cp kid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cute Mario Bros Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cp kid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonian King (Talk) 23:55, May 9, 2011 Hey-hey Hiya Cp kid! Not much... You're the third user here (not counting my other account and the Createwiki script) Admin = done. ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) List of episodes Going from first to latest... (MarioMario8989's listing, not the release listing) *Find Yoshi! *Summer Fun *Meet Jack Skellington *Quest for the Mushroom *Revenge of Kermit *The Return of the Ehhs *Cute Mario Bros The Movie *Mario's Birthday *Mario's Rock Band *A Christmas Carol *Summer Fun 2 *Find Koopa! *Luigi's Bad Luck *The Pizza Dilemma *Mystery of the Stolen Hat *Valentine's Day *The Blue Terror *Friend or Foe? *Mario's Illness *Halloween Special *The Sleepwalking Disorder *My New Haircut *Evil Prevails? *Cousin Malleo There's also "Pilot Episode" that was released later on. (MM8989 and LuigiMario11 found an old tape of it) I've seen them all except part of Mario's Rock Band and Pilot Episode. Also, don't get freaked out when Jack appears out of nowhere :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) OH, if you can, I'm trying to get a picture of every character for each episode they appear in...would you mind taking some pics like that for me while you're watching? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I tried that but... ...it didn't work :S --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 21:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop saying that The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy are Ricky and Tyler...It's not needed. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 15:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Cp kid. Just wanted to tell you that if you aren't active by July 1, I will have to demote you. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Teh donut dood He is moving to teh USA, and his computer is gonna be packed up for a while so he can't get on zee inn-terr-nat so I'm excusing that. :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...Although he is from India, it would probably take a while to get everything moved from there to California. Unless somebody invents Flying Moving Trucks XD --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes! (gets smacked by Mario's mallet) Anywayz...Yes, I got your message, and I am considering changing their looks, but not too much. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) SGSHSMGLSRIMFSLIFMIWLMWILMGLSIWIGGLEHORN anyways that was an idea I had a little while back :O I also like The Great Puffle Switch. It's one of my favorites (even though all of them are my favorite) so I might do that concept. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Do you like trains?